The Unexpected
by Bird That Flies At Dawn
Summary: When Stefan, Damon, and Caroline discover that another creature resides in Mystic Falls, what will it bring amongst the chaos of Katherine? Of course there's always the prominent issue of werewolves and Elena. What are they to do? T for paranoia
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I really love The Vampire Diaries (the TV show and the books), so I decided to write something new and it happened to be TVD based!**

** Maggie POV**

I walked silently into the kitchen, afraid of waking up my sister or my mother. It wasn't hard to be quiet. My little seven-year-old feet barely made a sound anyway. I knew that I wasn't supposed to be up this late. My mom has always told me to be careful in the dark. I never really understood why, at least not until now. I knew what I was, but I didn't know there were other creatures out there. Well, other than humans.

I stood on my toes, trying to reach for the crackers. I couldn't quite reach them, so I climbed onto the counter. Suddenly, I was thrown onto the floor. I let out a cry as I felt myself bruising as I hit the tile. Above me stood a man. His hair was dark, and his eyes were blue. His face was contorted in a mask of a monster, and his eyes shone with a killing light. He smiled, his abnormally large canine teeth sticking out from his lip.

I let out a gasp and scooted closer to the wall. There was no way that I would be able to fight off this thing! Maybe if I could surprise or distract him I could get away. He probably didn't think that a little girl like me could have this strong of a thought pattern. I will admit that what I was could be considered a monster too.

A felt the change come over me. My nails lengthened into claws, my teeth becoming sharper. My body was now covered in pure white fur. My ears moved to the top of my head, and my face changed shape, so that I had more of an animalistic muzzle. I gained a long tail that swished back and forth in a panicked thought. While this happened, I kept my humanoid shape. The change was done, and I stood up on my two legs.

The vampire looked at me, stunned. He definitely wasn't expecting that. I could see that he was contemplating what to do next. While he thought, I slowly crept to the side, trying to escape his teeth. I was almost out of the room, but he decided to go after me anyway. He was suddenly in front of me, his hand around my neck. I let out a hiss and snapped my jaws in an effort to close them around his arm, even though I knew it was practically hopeless.

A voice interrupted his attack. "Really, Damon? Do you have to attack a little girl?"

"A little girl! Can't you see her clearly, Stefan?" Damon hissed. He kept his eyes on me, studying. His eyes were narrowed. He obviously was annoyed at his Stefan, and maybe even at me.

Stefan stepped closer, and gasped when he truly saw me. "What the—" He never got anything else out because he was knocked over. A snarling shape pinned him down. "How dare you attack her, vampire!"

"Ally!" I screamed, trying to escape the vampire's grip.

"Maggie! Hold still! I have this one. Mother will be here soon." I could see Ally's silver body on top of the other vampire. She clawed at his chest, her teeth aiming for his throat. He blocked her every time, but she didn't give up. His arm was starting to look like pulverized meat because of how many times he had had to block her jaws.

Another shape suddenly knocked Damon away from me. My mother's red-orange form stood above the vampire. She was seething. The anger seemed to radiate off of her in large bursts. "My daughter! You stupid, bloodsucking, vampire!"

With a snarl my mother threw herself at him, giving him no mercy. I honestly thought he wasn't going to make it, but another vampire joined the fight. Her face was contorted in fury. Her blonde hair fell into her face as she ran at my mother. Stefan suddenly rolled over. Ally yelped in pain as he fell onto her. I could hear his teeth grind together as she clawed at his back at bit his shoulder. He then rolled over again so that they were free of each other.

"Ally! Get Maggie out of her!" my mother ordered. Ally was at my side in an instant. She was larger than me, but she still looked at me with worried eyes, afraid of moving me when I wasn't ready. I looked into her face, genuine fear displayed in my eyes, but I nodded, showing her that it was okay to leave now. She knew that carrying me would be pointless, it always was. She nudged me along, pressing her nose into my back. I took it step by step, scared to move any faster. I was terrified that if I moved swiftly it would alert the vampires.

My sister and I were finally out of the house. She grabbed my arm, pulling me to the woods. "Quickly. We need to move quickly."

I ran at her side, doing as she said. I always found my sister to be extremely sensible, and I looked up to her for it. Ally was always trying to protect me, and I could tell that she was trying to do that now. That was when I heard the bloodcurdling scream, and I realized what had happened. "No! No! Mom! Mom! No! They can't have her!" I could feel tears trailing down my cheeks, but I didn't care. They meant nothing but pain. I repeated my screams, and Ally picked me up, even though she knew I was going to kick and scream. "No!"

I tried to bite her arm, but she jerked and my attack missed. I was only seven, but I wasn't totally stupid. I knew that my mother was dead. I knew that the vampires had killed her, and I knew that they would have taken me, but my mother and sister had come to my rescue. "It's my fault!"

"No! No, it's not your fault." Ally tried to calm me, but I wasn't fooled.

"Yes, it is! If Damon would have just taken me she would be alive!" I turned my head so that my tears were soaked into her shirt. It was my fault and I knew it!

"Listen to me, Maggie. It is not your fault. If they had taken you, they probably would have come for us next. Mother just wanted us to make it out. She loved us very much," Ally told me.

"Are you sure? How can it not be my fault?" I asked doubtfully. It had to be my fault! It just had to!

Ally put her finger under my head and tilted my head up. She looked me in the eyes and said, "Maggie, it's not your fault. It is the vampires' fault, and this isn't over."

**AN: Please let me know what you think with a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter two! Yay! **

**Random Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own TVD!**

**P.S. PM me if you want to talk about the infuriating firing of L.J. Smith from writing TVD!**

**Elena's POV**

"What are these things!" Caroline shouted.

"I don't know. None of us know. That's the problem," Stefan answered.

"Well obviously! I f we knew what it was then this situation would be much easier to solve," Bonnie stated.

"I know one thing for sure," Damon said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"We have to kill it," he told us.

"Is that your answer to everything?" Stefan asked his brother, annoyance was clearly written on his face. They didn't even know what they were dealing with, and Damon automatically skips to death.

"Pretty much, yeah," Damon replied, giving Stefan one of those duh looks.

Stefan sighed and turned to the others. "Does anyone else have a plan?" He then added, "Other than Damon," when his brother opened his mouth to speak.

"We could always talk to the one you captured," I suggested.

"Tried. The dumb creature won't speak to us. We know that it is capable of words, because it insulted us earlier." Damon turned his heard to look at the creature. It looked at us and fury was written into its eyes. "It's the mother of the other two we saw."

The creature snarled and bared her teeth at us. She pulled at the chains that held her, but they did not break. Damon smirked. "Those are brand new steal chains. Pull as hard as you can, but they aren't breaking."

The creature had red-orange fur, and her eyes were a light gray color. They glowed with her anger, and it was obvious to even the stupidest of people that she was not to in the mood to be messed with. Damon ranked below the world's stupidest people, because he just didn't have any reasonable thought pattern.

He reached his hand out to the creature slowly, and then out of nowhere he slapped her across the face. Before he moved out of reach she lashed out and bit his hand. Her teeth dug in deep and we could see blood pouring down the side of her mouth.

"Let go! You stupid, dumb, creature!" Damon struggled to pull his hand out of her grip, but she refused to let go. He then resorted to trying to kick her, but she didn't let go then either. My guess was that she had suffered worse from Damon. I could see the large puncture wounds on her neck, and I could guess what had happened. Blood was smeared across her skin, and there was a visible trail of it down her ripped up shirt.

"Damon, move out of the way," I sighed. He had become so annoying lately.

"I would if I could! Are you seriously that much of a dumbie?"Damon looked pretty much as irritated as he could get and I could see him beating the crap out of the poor injured creature.

"You already injured her so why couldn't you just leave her alone?" I demanded the question.

He just glared at me defiantly, probably having nothing to say.

I squeezed in next to Damon, trying to have room to speak with the creature. "I know you're upset, but if you don't let go we're never going to be able to solve this."

The creature thought over it for a minute before loosening her grip on Damon's hand. Quickly, before she could change her mind, Damon pulled his hand to his chest, examining the bite words. He let out a mumbled curse word at the damage he had probably worsened from all of his struggling.

I threw myself between the two before another fight broke out. "Now, why don't we solve this mess?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I've been trying to keep up a better updating schedule. Is it working?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, but I do own Maggie, Ally, and their mother.**

**Maggie POV**

"Sooo, how are we doing this again?" I was confusedly watching the house, not even knowing what I was looking for.

"We know that our mother is alive, but we need to know where they put her," Ally explained as best as she could to my young mind.

"How do we know she's alive again?" I believed my sister, but I wanted to know how she did it so I could do it too!

"Do you smell her scent?" she questioned.

I lifted my nose to the breeze, definitely catching mother's scent. "Yes."

"Well that's not the scent of a dead body, but of a living creature." Ally sniffed the air again, as if making sure.

"Oh. So there's a difference?" I scrunched my face up, trying to comprehend what I had just learned.

"Yes, there is a difference as you have just realized." Ally nodded to her own assessment while I thought about the lesson.

Just then there was a sound coming from the bushes from behind us, and it wasn't any squirrel!

My sister stood in front of me protectively and hissed, warning away the creature. Unfortunately, her efforts were in vain, because the creature that stepped out of the bushes could take her on easily when she had to take care of me as well as herself. It was the vampire with the curly blonde hair.

"Well, it seems we've found you two," she announced smiling.

I fearfully hid behind my sister, not wanting that creature to come anywhere near me.

"I won't hurt you, so please don't run," the vampire negotiated.

I shivered, scared beyond belief. Ally seemed to realize this. "I won't let you trick me into letting my guard down!"

"Yeah!" I agreed, stepping out from behind my sister, only to have her step right back in front of me.

I peered curiously between her legs at the vampire, who had not yet taken her move. My sister was cautiously studying the other's movements, watching for the strike, but it never came.

"Your mother wants to speak with you," the vampire stated, shocking both me and Ally.

We expected the vampire to threaten and injure us, not taunt us.

"Don't mock us!" Ally shouted at the vampire.

"Yeah!" I added.

"If you really have our mother, then it would be smart next time to bring her!" Ally then grabbed my hand and we fled, escaping the immediate danger.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry that I haven't updated in a while…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire diaries, but I am certainly a fan.**

The creature snarled at the news.

"We were just trying to get them on our good side." Caroline shrugged her shoulders.

The creature was now struggling against the chains, baring her fangs.

"Caroline," Stefan reprimanded, "that was stupid. Especially for you."

Caroline turned away. "I know. I took the idea from Damon."

"No wonder!" Stefan threw his hands up. "Damon, get down here!"

"Naw! I don't feel like it!" the sound of the shout echoed through the house.

"Damon!" Stefan screamed.

Damon was suddenly in front of Stefan. He rolled his eyes and said, "Yes?"

"I don't even know what to say. Why would you tell Caroline to do that," Stefan asked.

"Because I didn't want to do it," Damon responded.

The creature's eyes flashed between forms, looking obviously confused.

The two vampires leaned closer to each other, about to engage in a fist fight. That was when Elena threw herself between the two. "Stop it!"

"Elena, move," Stefan ordered.

"No way! You two will just start fighting again!" she pointed out.

"Why the heck do you think he wants you to move?" Damon argued.

"All of you quite it!" Caroline shouted.

All eyes were now on the vampire. She gazed at all of them one by one.

"I don't trust any of you," the red-orange creature growled.

All attention moved from Caroline to the chained up creature.

"I wouldn't expect you to," Stefan told her.

"But you will not touch my children," she stated.

"And why would that be?" Damon asked.

"I can call in others," she informed them.

"What do you mean?" Elena questioned.

"I mean that we are not the only of our kind. I bet right now Ally and Maggie are searching for the others, but I can also contact them," she explained.

"How would this be?" Caroline asked.

"That is for me to know and for you to think about," the creature said.

Damon stepped closer again, and even with the smallest movement the creature was snarling at him and lunging for him with her teeth. Being Damon he ignored her and let his hand trail up the chain that bound her. In one quick swipe he had grabbed the chain closest to her throat, choking her slightly. He then spoke, "Listen. You are under our control. Not the other way around, so you will tell us."

A grin formed on her animalistic face. "No I won't." And with that she again lunged for him, except this time he teeth gripped his upper arm.

"Really! Again!" Damon screamed.

She let out a growl through closed teeth.

Stefan shook his head. "You really need to think before you make stupid moves like that."

"Can you just help me?" Damon shook his arm, but the creature's grip did not loosen.

"I guess this is a lesson," Elena thought out a loud.

Caroline nodded. "Sure is."

Stefan agreed, "We can't touch her children. It will only cause problems."

"Like this!" Damon pointed to his torn up arm with the creature still attached to it.

Stefan laughed. "Exactly like that."

The creature then let go of Damon who backed away holding his arm, examining the damage. She snarled in warning.

That was when the group had to decide on a new plan of action.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries...yet.**

**Maggie POV**

I never realized how hard it would be to travel alone, especially in a forest. I felt like shivering now, even with my thick coat protecting me. The chilly autumn wind felt like it was daggering my skin. "Ally, where are we going?"

She turned to me, a grin forming on her fox-like face. "To find others like us. Mother mentioned they were out here in the woods."

"Will father be there?" I asked, my eyes hopeful.

Ally looked at me sadly. "No, Maggie. Father isn't coming back."

A slight sob hitched in my throat before I nodded and faced the desolate woods once again, tears beginning to form tracks down my face once again.

We ran faster then, me trying to keep up with Ally and her longer legs.

"We're near," she said. "I can feel it."

Astonished, I questioned, "How?"

Ally shrugged, answering, "I'm not really sure, but I can."

I took her word for it and said nothing else. There was no need really. The green trees around us were scarce, most of their leaves either a decayed brown or a burning orange. Either way, it appeared as if the trees had been caught in a flame and left there, the orange remnants proof of what had happened. That was of course not what was actually causing the trees to bald, but that was the prettier image I had conjured in my head.

Ally suddenly stopped. I ran back to her, having overpassed her slightly. "Ally what's wrong?"

That was when I saw another one of us, holding a tranquilizer gun. Ally took her hand and placed it on her back, puling out the dart. Soon after she collapsed to the ground, her expression tired. I gasped, standing still in shock. The man didn't notice me as I was hiding in the brush, but he lifted his nose, sniffing the air. He knew someone else was out there.

He picked up Ally and threw her over his back, retreating into the denser portion of the woods. I sobbed once, terrified and unsure of what to do next. My sister was captured as well as my mother. Now where do I go?

I placed my paws carefully onto the ground, trying not to make a noise. I repeated this for about an hour, at which point I began to run. I ran as if they were trying to shoot me, as if they were trying to steal my last breath. I wouldn't let them have any such thing.

I fell over, exhausted. I couldn't run any longer, I couldn't take one more step. I breathed heavily, panting in fast, furious gasps. Curling up into a ball on the ground, I wondered what would happen to me now. Would I be able to survive in the woods alone? Would I die with no one by my side?

I could feel the tears beginning to leak from my eyes again, dripping onto the ground. I was scared, so scared. I hadn't ever been in a situation like this before, and I had no idea what to do.

A noise sounded from the bush to my side, and in an instant I was on my knees, a snarl gracing my features. I let out a growl and backed slowly into the tree trunk behind me. I braced myself for what the sound could be. The thing then padded out of the bush.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries. How sad...**

**Maggie POV**

I didn't know what is was truly like to be alone and helpless until that moment, until the moment when the blonde vampire came out of the bushes. I was so scared I thought I might pass out, my eyes widening and searching for a possible escape. I knew there wasn't one though, and traded that in for backing further into the tree behind me.

I was sent into immediate relief and shock when my mother stepped out from behind her. I didn't move for a a second, but then quickly launched myself into her arms, crying loudly.

She held me to her, whispering comforting words while the vampire watched from the side. It was then that my mother noticed that something was wrong, really wrong.

"Maggie, where's Ally?"

I started to sob harder, my tears soaking our fur. "Mother, a clan took her."

A fierce snarl ripped through the air, and I knew she realized what had happened.

We held each other like that for a while. If Ally was already gone, there was no way we could get her back. We couldn't take on a whole shifter clan! They'd kill us!

Our grieving was interrupted by the blonde vampire. "Well, aren't you going to go get her?"

We both turned to her, my eyes wide with fear while my mother's narrowed with anger. "You don't know anything about us." Her tone was accusing, and the vampire stepped back in shock.

"I..."

Mother turned her head to the side. "I can't go after her because they would kill both of us."

The blonde vampire looked taken aback. "But why would they do that"

Mother sighed. "In our species, you capture daughters from other clans to reproduce for your own clan or just to use them. It's how it works. They protect these stolen ones fiercely, not wanting you to take their newfound 'slaves'."

The blonde vampire gasped. "I...I...Oh gosh..."

She trailed off and I felt tears slipping down my face once again, having a horrible wave of guilt wash over me.

Mother held me closely, telling me kind things. Though I thought I deserved none of them, I stayed selfish and didn't object. No one said anything for a while, but the blonde vampire stepped forward, a deep determination set in her features.

"We'll get her back."

Both my mother and I looked up at her, ready to set her straight and tell her it wasn't possible, but she was having none of that.

The blonde vampire shook her head. "Don't argue. I know that I'm right. The others will definitely help you."

Mother glanced to the side. "I'm not so sure..."

The girl laughed. "Okay, maybe Damon won't go willingly, but I promise we'll help you."

I smiled through my tears. I couldn't believe that in the near future my sister would be back at my side.

My mother seemed to be imagining the same thing. "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

**Ally POV**

"Don't touch me!" I screamed, pushing against the man who was holding me.

"You'll do as I say, you useless piece of crap!" he snarled, slapping me across the face and leaving three long gashes where his claws had connected with my skin.

I whimpered quietly but said nothing more.

"That's a good slave," he said menacingly.

I hissed quietly but made no objections to the insult. He was much larger than me, and there was no possible way that I could fight him off.

He dragged me only a few more feet, and then dropped me on the ground. I almost sighed in relief as my feet were left with a break from the constant twigs and stones ripping into them. I was pretty sure they looked like a nasty mess.

"I've brought another one," the man who held me announced, his bright green eyes shining smugly and contrasting greatly against his black fur.

"Very good," praised another man that I could not see. "You may go now."

The man nodded and left, his tail swishing as he turned the dark corner we had just come from.

"What a fine specimen,' the man I could not see said. He touched me lightly on the back, and I growled loudly, fighting against my restraints. "Oooo and a feisty one too."

His hand moved on top of my head, his fingers resting slightly on my muzzle. I went cross eyed and studied his dangerous claws and the dark gray fur above them. Even his hand looked deadly.

"Don't do anything reckless," he advised.

I did nothing, which I thought was the response he wanted because he lifted his hand from my head.

"Put her in the holding pen," he ordered.

I felt myself be picked up roughly, my handler behind me. "Yes, sir."

He then drug me to another dark corner, and this one was twice as frightening because of the cries and shrieks coming from it. I whimpered as he threw me inside.

"I bet those others will untie you," he informed me, just an outline now.

I didn't know who he meant, but I knew I was soon to find out.

Movement sounded from behind me, but with the restraints I was unable to turn around and see who it was.

"Hello," a feminine voice announced, and I assumed she was another slave just like I was to become. "Welcome to the holding pen. This is where all of us slaves are kept. I can assure you that you won't be enjoying your stay."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally POV**

"Who are you?" I asked, sniffing the air.

"My name is Annie," the girl said, stepping out of the shadows. She appeared to be the same age as me. Her fur was a bright snow white with blotches of black.

I smiled. "My name's Ally."

"Welcome to the holding pen, Ally," Annie said desolately, a random cry in the background helping make her point.

"Do they hurt us?" I asked in a whisper.

"I'd be lying if I said no," she replied. Her eyes reflected her hopelessness, and except for that they appeared empty.

I shivered at the situation. To put it simply, I was terrified.

A noise sounded at the door then. We backed up into the shadows and cowered.

The black-furred man from before stepped forward. "Okay, either one of you comes out, or I'm going to drag one of you out of here."

"Come on," Annie urged, pulling me farther back and into a random hole in the wall which I guessed was to either hold food or water. It didn't matter though because it was completely empty.

The man stomped past, his bright yellow eyes glowing in the dark. We heard a screech, and then the man was dragging a blue-gray furred girl from the holding pen, her eyes holding panic and her claws repeatedly scrapping against the ground. We heard the door slam and the lock click. It was about five minutes before anyone moved, and when they did, the wailing and crying started up again. This time it was twice as loud.

Annie and I said nothing, just sat down outside of the hole.

"Does that happen a lot?" I asked.

Annie nodded. "Unfortunately."

Then we were silent again. I thought about the horrible thing that had just happened. The absolute terror in that girl's eyes haunted me and painted the scene with an even brighter shade of horror. I knew that I never wanted to witness something like that again, but at the same time I knew that I would.

"So, how did you end up here?" Annie asked.

"I got captured trying to protect my sister in the forest. Luckily, she got away," I told her.

"Why were you in the forest," Annie questioned.

"My mom got captured by vampires, and it's been really chaotic since then," I explained.

Annie nodded.

"So how did you end up here?" I continued.

"They learned about where we were living, and they spied on us. Eventually, they realized that they wanted me and captured me while I was sleeping one night," she replied.

We just stared at the walls and the floor after that. We wanted to be distracted by anything. Anything but the nightmare we were living.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ally POV**

"Come on," Annie urged again, pulling on my arm.

We had sat in the corner near the hole for a while, but once she thought the danger was gone she had decided that she wanted to show me something.

"Alright," I agreed, giving in easily so as not to lose my only friend in this very scary place.

Annie beamed. "Yay! Okay, follow me."

I nodded and took off after her when she started running in the dark cave-like holding pen. Actually, I was pretty sure the holding pen was a cave.

Suddenly, Annie stopped. I backpedaled so I wouldn't run into her back. "Hi, Sasha."

I peered around Annie and saw a small dove-gray furred girl. She trembled pathetically and turned her tear filled eyes up to Annie. "Hi."

Annie crouched down. "What's wrong, Sasha?"

When the two were next to each other was when I truly realized how small the girl was. She couldn't be any older than five!

"I'm scared," Sasha whispered, lifting her small, barely developed claws and grabbing Annie's fur.

Annie stroked her head. "Don't worry, Sasha, you're going to be okay."

The little girl cried, and Annie held her the entire time. I was completely horrified by the conditions here, and I was very glad I had agreed with Annie and let her drag me over here. This little girl needed our comfort.

"It'll be alright," I cooed to the small child with sympathy. "We won't let the big scary men get you."

"Promise?" she asked.

"We won't," I told her.

"Promise?" she insisted.

"Alright," I swore, "we promise."

Annie nodded, agreeing to what I said.

A noise sounded at the gate, and we hurriedly moved Sasha back to the hole in the wall. We sat in the hole, peeking out slightly. Sasha was completely terrified, and Annie held her hand over the little girl's mouth to keep her from crying out.

"Alright," the man said. "It's feeding time."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ally POV**

"Come on," Annie urged again, pulling on my arm.

We had sat in the corner near the hole for a while, but once she thought the danger was gone she had decided that she wanted to show me something.

"Alright," I agreed, giving in easily so as not to lose my only friend in this very scary place.

Annie beamed. "Yay! Okay, follow me."

I nodded and took off after her when she started running in the dark cave-like holding pen. Actually, I was pretty sure the holding pen was a cave.

Suddenly, Annie stopped. I backpedaled so I wouldn't run into her back. "Hi, Sasha."

I peered around Annie and saw a small dove-gray furred girl. She trembled pathetically and turned her tear filled eyes up to Annie. "Hi."

Annie crouched down. "What's wrong, Sasha?"

When the two were next to each other was when I truly realized how small the girl was. She couldn't be any older than five!

"I'm scared," Sasha whispered, lifting her small, barely developed claws and grabbing Annie's fur.

Annie stroked her head. "Don't worry, Sasha, you're going to be okay."

The little girl cried, and Annie held her the entire time. I was completely horrified by the conditions here, and I was very glad I had agreed with Annie and let her drag me over here. This little girl needed our comfort.

"It'll be alright," I cooed to the small child with sympathy. "We won't let the big scary men get you."

"Promise?" she asked.

"We won't," I told her.

"Promise?" she insisted.

"Alright," I swore, "we promise."

Annie nodded, agreeing to what I said.

A noise sounded at the gate, and we hurriedly moved Sasha back to the hole in the wall. We sat in the hole, peeking out slightly. Sasha was completely terrified, and Annie held her hand over the little girl's mouth to keep her from crying out.

"Alright," the man said. "It's feeding time."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay, this is the second to last chapter. The next chapter will be the last and I'll add it later today. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do own my OCs. I am not making any money from this fanfiction.**

**Caroline POV**

**OOOOO**

I was in the shock of my life for what I experienced as we neared the holding pen. It was awful. The smell, the sound, the sight. Everything. I wanted to plug my nose at the smell of death, sickness, and the overall filthy conditions. The walls on the outside seemed to ooze mucky mud, mold, and despair. Wails and screams could be heard from inside as they pathetically announced their situation. It was a horror I don't think I was ready for.

The mother creature next to me twitched her nose and stared around herself nervously. She was obviously uncomfortable.

"Don't worry," I whispered comfortingly, half trying to comfort myself and calm my own fears.

She smiled back at me and nodded. I guessed she just wasn't a talker.

Damon stepped in front, cracking his fingers. He looked at us with his usual overconfidence, and I wanted to scoff at his selfishness. I didn't though, because that would have been just as selfish. With a fast moving punch, he knocked the door down. It was then that a man noticed.

"Hey!" he screamed, running at us. His surprise was evident, and he appeared like he didn't know what to do.

I hurriedly ran to meet him, knocking him down and bearing my fangs. "Shut up."

He stared at me in shock. It seemed as if no one had even suspected anyone would ever break into the clan's territory. No one was even guarding the holding pen.

The mother stood in front, ushering all of the girls out and into the forest. They took off like wild animals were chasing them, and to them it was probably like that.

I recognized Ally stumble out, a little child attached to one arm, and a girl her age attached to the other. They all looked confused and hesitant, only coming out of the cave-like holding pen because of the other girls and their wild escape.

The mother grabbed them and took off, all the other girls that remained in the holding pen running after them.

I got off of the man that was lying under me and swiftly caught up with the group, Stefan and Damon close behind. "We did it!"

I heard as mother and daughters reunited in front of me, crying joyously.

That mission wasn't that hard.

I hadn't realized that it was too easy. Without another thought, I started walking again.

An unexpected pain shot through my system. I glanced down, catching sight of the wooden stake through my stomach. Nothing else went through my mind as I fell over, my world going black.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay, here's the last chapter! I know this story wasn't very popular (certainly not compared to some of my stories), but I'm proud to finish it all the same. Thanks to anyone who read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, and I am not making any money from this fanfiction. I do, however, own all of my OCs.**

**Caroline POV**

**OOOOO**

I blinked open my eyes and stared at the white ceiling in confusion.

"She's up!" a little girl voice shouted.

I turned my head saw Maggie standing next to me back in her human form. He brown hair was brushed behind her ears, and her bright blue eyes stared into mine.

"Hey," I whispered hoarsely, my throat scratching as if I hadn't used it in a long time. My face scrunched up as I tried to figure out what was going on.

"They stabbed you," Maggie explained.

I remembered the blinding pain then, and I stared down at my bandaged abdomen. "How long have I been out?"

"Four days," Maggie told me.

"Four days!" I exclaimed.

"It's fine," Maggie said. "Nothing exciting happened anyway."

I tried to calm myself, breathing through my nose and out through my mouth. "Who stabbed me?"

"A werewolf. I guess they teamed up with the clan," Maggie said.

I just nodded, listening for the others. It wasn't long before I heard their approaching footsteps.

"Are you okay?" Elena blurted, leaning in and placing her hand on my arm worriedly.

I nodded and smiled. "I'm fine."

She sighed with relief and let a woman through. It took me a moment, but I recognized her as the creature mother. "Thank you for helping me. I'm sorry that you got hurt."

"It's fine," I assured her, "and I wouldn't have had it any other way. I'm just glad we got Ally back."

"And these two," the mother broke in.

I peered around her and spotted two little girls.

"This is Annie, and this is Sasha," the mother said, pointing to the girl around Ally's age and the small five-year old.

I grinned and waved weakly. "Hi."

The little girl giggled, and the older one waved back.

It was great how everything worked out. "I'm glad."

"So am I, and I'll never forget this," the mother said, sounding completely genuine.

I stayed silent, but I nodded. I would never forget them either. I now knew that I had rightly helped someone else, and that made all the difference.


End file.
